


Caged

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animal Ears, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kylux - Freeform, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light masturbation, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Punishment, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Spanking, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: General Hux is working too hard as always. Kylo Ren finds creative ways to help him relax.





	

General hux had been working late as usual and trying his best to ignore the various symptoms of his anxiety. He huffed and tapped on his desk four times in succession before taking a puff from his cigarette and putting it out. He knew Ren would be here at any moment as it was the end of the work day and he usually came to see Hux like clockwork.

Sure enough, minutes later the door to his quarters was sliding open. He really should change the code. 

“A word, general?” Came Kylo Ren's voice.

“If hastened.” Hux murmured, gloved hand running through his ginger hair. 

Kylo Ren wetted his lips before he began, “Your dedication is admirable, general, but are no good to the order if you die on your feet from exhaustion.” he said and came over, sitting down on the general's desk. “You must take a break, if not for a moment”

General hux sighed, I appreciate the concern, Ren, but I am fine.” He replied dryly and motioned for the larger man to get off his workspace.

Kylo Ren exhaled heavily and stood, walking to the viewport instead, “You need to relax, general.” he said as he looked out to the stars.

“And you expect me to do that with you around?”

The knight merely smirked at the smaller man's venomous tongue. 

“Your antics stress me out more then everything else combined, Ren.”

“That may be true, but also know that nothing else can relax you as I can.” Kylo Ren replied and turned to face the smaller man again.

It didn't take long for the general to catch on to what the knight was implying. “I'm in no mood.” Hux muttered and attempted to keep working. 

“You rarely are.” The dark jedi stated and begun to draw closer again. “At first.”

Hux lifted his head and scowled, “Don't even think about it, Ren.”

“I have no idea what you're saying about, general.”

The smaller man huffed, soon looking directly into his lovers mask again. “I am working.”

“Yes. And I will remain here until you have stepped away from it long enough to relax.” Kylo Ren replied, “Come now, general. Who knows? You may actually enjoy yourself.”

Hux sneered at him. “Blast it all, Ren. If I give in, will you leave me alone for more than a moment afterward?”

“If you wish it.”

“I do.” Hux murmured. He wanted Ren to leave him alone now but he knew that wasn't happening. He sighed, “Just get on with it, then.”

“You make it sound like a chore, general.”

“At times, trying to keep you satisfied is.”

Kylo Ren really couldn't argue with that. He was sure it was hard for anyone to contend with his constant need for attention. Still, he removed his helmet and placed it upon the general's desk.

He hummed, “I had an inkling that you would be in a mood so--I figured I'd make things more interesting.” He said before beginning to open his robes. 

“Is that a fact?”

Kylo Ren gave him a devious smirk, robes coming off his shoulders and falling to the floor to reveal the leather studded bondage harness he had on underneath. He hummed and ran his gloved hands over the vinyl, making a show of it. He could sense the smaller man's interest, even if he was trying to hide it and it brought a grin to his face. 

Hux snorted, “What? No cat ears this time, Ren?” He asked, trying to keep his usual demeanor.

Kylo Ren hummed, “I could put them on if it would please you.” he smirked.

“You know that it would.”

Kylo Ren did already know this. He just wanted to hear the general say it.

“Your will, general. ” 

Aware of such a fact Hux was feeling even more annoyed, his ginger brows furrowing.

“Well then, get to it.” He ordered.

“And the tail?”

He sighed heavily, “Yes.”

Happy with this, Kylo Ren grabbed the accessories from the general’s night stand and began to put them on, shedding the rest of his usual clothes in the process.

“I don't see how teasing me is supposed to be relaxing, Ren.” 

The knight hummed, “I had hoped that you would loosen up.” he replied while he fastened the felt ears on his head. “But I suppose I'll simply cut to the chase then. Just come here and we will get this over with. ” he said offhandedly and reached back to tie his tail on the back of his harness.

Hux came out from behind the desk and stomped up to the larger man, grabbing a hold of one of the knights straps, much to his excitement. “I think you're forgetting just who is in charge here, Ren.” he hissed. 

This was precisely what Kylo Ren was trying to provoke. He knew the general wouldn't stand for being commanded. 

He smirked, “Then show me.”

Hux sneered at Ren, “Such a masochist” he murmured, his gloved hands beginning exploring the larger man's body. “You haven't exactly been a good kitty this time” He mused, “I am half tempted to lock you in the cage while I finish my work instead”

The thought excited the knight to no end, “Will you?” he asked hopefully.

Hux scoffed, “I would but I'm afraid that would please you far too much, ren.” he said, trying to hide his own interest in the notion while he adjusted his gloves. 

“Please, general.” The knight asked, giving the smaller man innocent eyes. 

“Very well. Wait here.” Hux commanded 

Kylo Ren watched as he prepared the caged in area that they had set up in the general's quarters but didn't have a chance to use yet. It was a playpen of sorts with a door for Ren and go in and out of. There was plenty of nice pillows inside, along with ample room for the larger man to lay down as well as a dresser full of toys and other items.

Once the general was satisfied with the setup he crooked a finger at the knight. “Come here.”

Kylo Ren purred and slid onto the floor, crawling over towards the general. The smaller man quite enjoyed this display, petting his lover's hair once he was sitting at his feet. 

“Go on, Ren.” he said, holding the door open. 

The knight climbed inside and Hux hummed, “You are wearing the wrong tail.”

“Am I?”

“Fetch the other one. I want you nice and stretched out for me.”

Kylo Ren smirked, “Yes, general.” he replied before he crawled and grabbed his tail plug from the dresser inside their play area. He smirked and returned to his previous position after offering the toy to the smaller man. 

Hux took the plug into his gloved hands and studied it. “Lean forward. “ He commanded. 

Kylo Ren complied, biting his lip in excitement as his head rested in the floor. 

The general untied Ren's other tail and set it aside. “Now, where is the lubricant, Ren?” Hux asked, knowing damn well where it was but if Ren couldn't tell him, it would not be used. As was the game. 

Knowing this, Kylo Ren thought a moment before replying, “There--there is a bottle in the second drawer, general.” he said.

“Very good.” he praised, reaching into the drawer next to him he took out the vile and squeezing some of the substance onto his fingers. He knelt down and began to spread it over Kylo Ren's offered hole, much to his excitement. 

The knight whimpered happily, the feel of slick leather caressing his sensitive ring of muscles. “General--”

“Are you going to be a good kitty, ren?”

“Yes, general.”

“You had better. Otherwise, you will not be coming for a week.” Hux replied, pushing his covered fingers inside the knight, earning a gasp from him. “Understood?”

“Y--yes, general.”

Hux moved his fingers inside the knight with a slight twist of his wrist, enjoying the larger man's reactions. Kylo Ren moaned against the shiny floor, legs trembling in excitement.

Once the general was satisfied with how open his lover was, he begin to work the tail plug in next after coating it in lube. Kylo Ren gasped as the hunk of silicone stretched him out even further, another moan coming from his full lips. 

Hux sighed, already feeling a little hard from merely teasing Ren, not to mention seeing the knights huge erection already hanging beneath him. He pressed the toy all the way in and Kylo ren shuddered, bringing a smirk to his face. Once that was done he placed a collar around the larger man's neck, pleased by how Kylo Ren lifted his head in acceptance.

“You look so good with your tail on, Ren.”

“T--thank you, general.”

“Of course. Now behave while I finish these reports.”

“As you say.”

With that, Hux stood again and closed the gate to the cage, returning to his desk. He pulled his gloves off and replaced them with a different pair, placing the lubricant in his desk drawer. 

Kylo Ren purred and crawled around a bit, knowing that the general was watching him and pretending to be working. He laid on his back and stretched out, hardened cock on display as he relaxed against the pillows. 

Hux shuddered lustfully to himself before punching some numbers into his data pad, realizing that this whole thing was teasing him just as much as it was Kylo Ren. 

The knight sighed, black coated fingernails running over his own ample chest. He purred, venturing down further and feeling along the vinyl straps around his pubic bone. Knowing that Hux was watching he wrapped his hand around his thick tumescence and cooed, slowly moving into his palm. 

“You had better not be touching yourself over there, Ren.” came the general's voice, still looking down at his data pad.

Kylo Ren pouted, “Why ever not?”

“Have I given you permission?”

“No. I suppose you haven't.” The knight replied with a smile, taking his hand off himself. 

Hux's blue eyes remained on his work despite the fact that he would much rather be looking at Kylo Ren right now. He so enjoyed to keep the knight waiting. Even without looking the general knew that he was fidgeting impatiently, even as he tried his best to ignore his own desires.

The dark jedi laid down for a while, playing idly with his outfit but then he was sitting up again, moving to his knees and peering at the smaller man from his cage.

“General?” He purred.

Hux tried not to smile while continuing with his work, “What is it, Ren?”

“I’m thirsty.” He cooed, the tones in his voice fully indicating what for.

“Then drink from your bowl.” Hux replied, unable to keep from smiling this time.

Kylo Ren smirked, crawling on his hands and knees over to the bowl of water the general had set out for him. 

Hux peered over his data pad, his eyes making contact with Ren as the large man leaned in and lapped at the liquid. He shuddered again lightly, always enjoying the look that the knight gave him, and Kylo Ren knew it. 

He hummed, his tongue playing with the water in the bowl before he sat up on his knees again, “Aren't you thirsty, general?” he purred. 

“Quite.” The smaller man replied, the interest in his voice not lost on anyone this time. 

“Then come drink.”

The general lifted his head and stood, placing the data pad down before walking toward him, “Are you giving me orders, Ren?” he asked, standing in front of the cage. 

“Mere suggestion.” Kylo Ren replied with a playful grin, “But if I were, would that initiate punishment?”

“You know that it would.”

“Then I have overstepped.” The knight cooed, licking his full lips.

Hux smirked at him and opened the door, pleased once the knight was at his feet again immediately. He petted the larger man’s faux ears, allowing him to lean into his hand happily before he fisted the others raven locks and yanked him back, “Get on all fours.” he ordered. 

Beyond excited by this, kylo ren yelped and sighed lustfully, “Yes, general.”

He then shifted onto his hands and knees in front of the smaller man, his plugged hole exposed to him fully. He sighed in anticipation only to have his face pushed to the floor. He gasped and gave an excited moan once he felt his hands being bound behind his back, providing little slack to his shoulders. 

Hux took a crop from the drawer and flung it through the air, pleased at the sound that it made. Kylo Ren's heart raced and he moaned softly once he felt the tip of the generals crop brushing against his underside. 

“General--please.”

Hux huffed, “You have failed to be a good kitty as promised. Now you will be punished. ” he said, waiting a moment to strike Ren's ass with his wand rather than right away as expected.

Kylo Ren gasped at the sharp pain to his rump but enjoyed it thoroughly as evident by the moan that followed.

Hux scoffed, striking Ren again without warning, earning a yelp from. “You're so ornery tonight, Ren. I think you forget your place.”

The larger man swallowed thickly, “You're right, general. Forgive me.”

“Should I, Ren? Because I do not quite believe you are sorry.” Hux replied before hitting the knights ass with the crop again. “Are you?”

Kylo Ren gasped and shuddered, “Y-yes, general. I am sorry.”

“Not as sorry as you're going to be, Ren.” The general hissed before hitting him again, and then again, then once more in succession.

Kylo Ren groaned and squirmed, cock hard and hanging under him in response to the harsh treatment. “General…”

“Say it again, Ren.”

The knight swallowed thickly, “I'm sorry.” He groaned once met with another whack from the crop. Harder this time and from a longer range. Hux knew he’d really have to put his weight into it in order for Ren to even feel it.

“Again.” The general commanded.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo Ren whimpered then gasped sharply as he was stuck once more, his behind red and marked already. The treatment actually became more painful with each strike and it excited him very much.

“Louder!” he ordered, striking Ren's ass brutally.

“I'm sorry!” Kylo Ren cried, body trembling underneath him.

He smirked, “Once more, Ren.” Hux commanded, swatting the knight twice at long range.

“I'm sorry!” he shouted against the shiny floor, light tears streaming down his face.

The general hummed, satisfied, “Such a pretty kitty.” he praised, pulling away and getting down the crop and petting Ren briefly.

Kylo Ren sighed, having no time to pull himself together as Hux was now pushing him onto his back.

The general finally opened his pants, much to Ren's delight. He sighed, face wet from tears, purring up at the smaller man and licking his lips. Force. he just wanted the general inside his mouth.

Hux knew just what he wanted and smirked, “Not tonight, Ren.” he said, pushing his pants off his trim thighs. He then lubed himself up and hummed, “You've been a naughty kitty, remember?” he asked before removing the plug from Kylo Ren, seeming pleased at how open the man was.

Kylo Ren whimpered softly but gave a nod, “Yes, general.” he replied, moaning once Hux prepared him and crawled closer. He spread his knees, sighing happily once his lover was now between them. 

Hux's gloved hands held the knights legs back, one of them eventually coming down to tease his dick over Kylo Ren's widened hole.

“Do you want my cock, Ren?”

“Yes.” He whined, “Please.”

Hux grabbed the knight by the hair and brought him up to his face, “Yes, what?” he asked quietly, seeming to be as turned on by this as Kylo Ren was.

The larger man wetted his lips and sighed lustfully, “Yes, general.” he purred, moaning with excitement as he was pushed back down against the pillows. “Please. Give it to me.”

Hux snickered, leather clad hand rubbing over the swell of Ren's abused backside, “As you wish.” he said before sliding his length in, and deep.

Kylo Ren gasped softly and moaned, head falling back into the comfort below. It hurt a little after his punishment but force, he enjoyed it. He just wanted to have the man inside him.

Hux took hold of the underside of Ren's knees and pushed them back again, sliding even deeper into his lovers prepared entrance. He sighed happily, “You feel perfect, Ren.” he murmured. 

Kylo Ren panted, looking up at the general through lidded eyes, “As--as do you, general.” he replied.

“Shall I fuck you now, Ren?”

“Y-yes, general.”

“How?”

“However you please.”

“That's a good kitty.”

Quite pleased with Kylo Ren, the general started off rather steady, just allowing his lover to enjoy it. He knew those welts had to be hurting him. 

The knight groaned, eyes glazing over in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He squirmed a bit, only wishing that he could touch and the smaller man. Instead he moved his body along with him, fucking himself onto the generals cock. 

Hux huffed, quite pleased by this he kept going, eventually smoothing a hand over the vinyl straps covering the knight's body, “I knew you could be obedient, ren.”

Kylo Ren grinned softly, “Anything for you, general.”

Hux hummed, tugging at the shiny straps and leaning in to kiss the knight, much to his pleasure. His tongue slid out from his full lips and into Ren's, eagerly probing all the areas within. He let go of Kylo Ren's knees and moved in further, sighing once Ren caged his small frame under his long legs.

Hux moaned softly, still being as reserved as he usually was, but Ren could tell that he was really enjoying himself. Starting off quite slow was certain nice after being punished earlier. Plus, any gentleness from the general was a rarity and Kylo Ren was going to soak up as much as he can.

Once the general began to pick up the pace Ren moaned, eagerly doing his best to move along with him. Hux smirked, huffing in pleasure and gently nipping at the larger man's jaw, which he enjoyed to no end.

“Oh, general. I think I may--”

“Don't you dare, ren. Not yet.”

“I'm--uncertain if I can hold it off.”

“You had better.”

Hux panted roughly and rocked his trim hips into the larger man hard, gloved hands fisting his raven locks. Kylo Ren moaned shamelessly, moving his body and arching into the general above him. 

“General. Please. Oh, force, please.”

“Not yet, Ren.”

Kylo Ren cursed himself for getting worked up too quickly, but the pleasure fused with pain was more than he could handle. “Good. So good.” he whimpered, a little surprised as Hux had yet to fully touch his cock. The light brushing he felt was almost better as it just left him aching for more.

The general was nearly there, holding off just so he could watch Kylo Ren squirm under him for a few more moments. He ran one of his hands over the knights ample chest, gloved fingers gently pinching a pert nipple, causing Ren to cry out pleasurably. 

“Are you ready for your milk?”

“Yes, force yes.”

“Then come with me, Ren. Now.” he commanded before leaning in and biting the knights skin, and hard.

Kylo Ren's dark eyes widened and his head fell back on a scream, coming hard and painting both if their middles with his seed. He thrashed underneath Hux as the general reached his peak as well and shot deep inside him, leather bound fingertips leaving marks over the knights skin. 

Ren gasped loudly and went limp below the general, twitching once the smaller man pulled from him. 

“Oh, general.” he moaned softly, grunting as Hux forced him to his side and undid his bonds. He sighed with satisfaction as they both laid next to each other over plush pillows. 

“You are absolutely filthy, Ren.” Hux murmured, scoffing as they knight laughed. 

“So I've been told.” He snickered and moved closer, cuddling the general. 

The smaller man sighed and petted over dark strands, “I must get back to work.”

Kylo Ren sighed and laid with his head on his lovers small chest for a moment. “As you say.”

Hux didn't get up right away. He actually kissed the knight and petted him for a moment before standing to dress.

Ren was quite pleased with this whole he watched, “Am I to remain in here, general?” he wondered. 

Hux snorted, stepping outside the cage and giving a small smile in return, “You are.” he said and shut the door.


End file.
